The Epic Battle
by musically inclined
Summary: Author of Through Your Eyes: So here I was preparing for possibly the biggest moment of my new non-life. I was preparing to arm wrestle the strongest, scariest vampire, the arm wrestle master himself. Emmett Cullen. *ONEHOT*


Yes, another oneshot. I need more reviews then I have been getting though. So please REVIEW!

I don't own any of it.

* * *

Bella's Point of View

It had been one week to the day since I was changed. It had been a very painful experience, probably the most painful experience of my now non-life. However, what was about to happen on this very day would make up for all of that pain. It would make up for all I went through even before the change.

At the moment, I was in Edward's and my bedroom changing into my battle clothes. I didn't see the point in having to prepare for a stupid arm wrestle like this, but everyone insisted that this was a huge event. It MUST be taken seriously.

So here I was preparing for possibly the biggest moment of my new non-life. I was preparing to arm wrestle the strongest, scariest vampire, the arm wrestle master himself. Emmett Cullen.

I had been waiting for this day ever since the idea was mentioned back when I was still a human. The chance to beat Emmett, the chance to make him look down in self-pity, this was the ultimate opportunity.

I walked into the bathroom checking myself in the mirror. I looked almost perfect…just one final touch.

I grabbed the black eye liner Alice had bought me after the change and drew two thick lines along each of my cheeks. I then threw my hair up into a messy ponytail and smiled.

I was wearing the newly acquired outfit Alice had gotten me just yesterday. She had picked out a black mini skirt that went at least five inches above my knees. It basically showed all of my legs. I in no way approved of the tiny article of clothing, but Alice's feelings were on the line here. So I accepted them with little complaint.

Alice had also bought me a white, skintight shirt laced at the bottom, tiny jewels lining the neckline. Again, I didn't approve, but I had to accept.

I put on the finishing touches to my battle outfit, the black stiletto heels. Now that I had coordination, I could actually walk in them.

I looked at myself one final time and smiled. I had to admit I was pretty hot. I was finally prepared for battle!

* * *

Emmett's Point of View

Bella, my sweet, little, weak sister thought she could beat me at an arm wrestle war! I mean, sure, she was a newborn, but seriously! Bella beating me, Emmett Cullen? No way!

I laughed quietly to myself as I prepared for the battle that was apparently going to be epic. I didn't see how it was epic. I would win, of course, yet again. I won everything that had to do with strength.

I prepared myself nonetheless. I put on my black jeans and my skintight black shirt. My muscles never looked better! I then put on my black sneakers.

I finished with two final flicks of the wrist. I put the charcoal piece to my cheeks and drew a line on each one signifying that this was war.

Bella, here I come! I thought.

* * *

Bella's Point of View

"Bella, Emmett, I want you to come down one at a time," Edward called from downstairs. I could hear him easily. "Emmett first."

I smiled as I walked to my door. I opened it and waited for my cue.

Downstairs, laughter could be heard. I wondered what was going on. Emmett was probably acting silly.

"Come on out Bella," Emmett called after a minute. "And meet your doom!"

I laughed to myself and walked to the edge of the stairs. I made my way slowly trying to be as sexy as possible. I swayed my hips and showed off my legs.

When I reached the bottom, I put my hands on my hips, throwing out my right one a bit. I kept my face deadly serious adding a bit of 'fire' to my eyes.

All was silent.

I looked around the room and noticed Edward looking at me with pure lust in his eyes. I had to fight to keep from smiling.

Slowly, I walked over to Emmett who had his fists on his hips, his head high in the air looking at the ceiling. He stuck his muscles out, but I ignored that. I walked a circle around him looking him over, trying to intimidate him. I finished my circle and looked up into his eyes.

"Let's do it," was all I said before I walked to the prepared battle table. I sat down in my designated seat and looked over to the rest of the family who continued to stare at me silently.

I smirked slightly at Emmett whose hands were now at his sides, his eyes looking straight at me. "Do you forfeit?" I asked.

"You are supposed to be in your battle outfit," he said finally breaking the silence.

"This is my battle outfit."

"That's too sexy to be your battle outfit," he said. Rosalie smacked him hard on the head and everyone else just laughed. "Fine, fine. Let's do it."

He walked over trying to act macho. I had to hold in my laughter. He sat down and put his arm on the table.

I linked hands with him and twitched one of my eyebrows dangerously. He smirked slightly.

"Alright, I want a fair fight," Carlisle said as he placed one of his hands on Emmett's and my hands. "Are you ready Bella?"

I nodded keeping my eyes on Emmett, him keeping his eyes on me. This was no longer fun and games. This was war.

"And are you ready Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

"More then," was Emmett's reply.

"Alright. Three…"

I stared into Emmett's eyes with as much 'fire' as I could. I hoped I looked fearsome.

"Two…"

Emmett's lip twitched slightly before he fully composed himself. He stared at me, all traces of humor gone from his face.

"One…"

This would be a cakewalk, I thought.

"GO!"

Carlisle removed his hand from Emmett's and mine, and the war was on.

I could have beaten him right then and there, but I decided I didn't want to wound his ego that badly. I used just enough force to keep our arms upright.

"Are you ready to lose?" Emmett asked in his battle voice.

I smirked. It was time. I was taking this vampire out!

"Nope," I said dangerously. I pushed his arm down onto the table with so much force that our arms went through the wood. I let go of his hand and smiled. "Were you?" I asked.

Emmett stared at me with huge eyes as I stood up. I looked around the room.

Esme and Carlisle were trying hard not to laugh. Edward was smiling hugely, proud of me. Rosalie was smirking at her husband. Alice was bouncing up and down silently. And Jasper, Jasper looked like he was about to burst from all the emotions going on.

I smiled and turned towards the stairs. Without another word, I walked up to Edward's and my room shaking my hips the whole way. No sounds were heard as I made my assent making my exit all the more powerful.

And that, I am proud to say, was the day I beat Emmett Cullen. That was the day I beat the very master himself.

* * *

REVIEW please!


End file.
